


Make It Look Easy

by Kalloway



Category: Under the Glass Moon
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't Neo's first World Wizarding Awards...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Look Easy

"That was a good speech." 

Neo nearly stumbled over his own feet. Thankfully, he already had a half-flight of stairs behind him or he probably would have fallen right into Luka's arms. 

That actually wouldn't have been that bad. Embarrassing, but... not bad. 

"I don't know..." Neo managed as Luka draped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. "I had to pause and collect myself a couple of times. I stumbled over words. I... didn't expect that many people."

It wasn't his first World Wizarding Awards, but it was first where he'd been expected to get up and talk to people about his work as a Spiritualist without just being on a panel with his peers. At least Luka was there... 

Ten years later, Neo had never once wanted anything other than to be at Luka's side. He could have branched out on his own and begun an independent study... He could have his own students... But at Luka's side, he was happiest. And Luka seemed happy, too, which had been the best surprise. 

"You'll get better at it," Luka commented as he steered Neo off through an 'employees only' door and into a service corridor. "Take a minute and relax before you get mobbed with questions."

"You're so good at this..." In the last couple of days, he'd seen Luka fend off literal hordes of witches and wizards who all wanted to talk to him. For Luka, it seemed easy. 

"If anyone gets too persistent, let Efreet handle the questions," Luka said. He winked and Neo couldn't help laughing. That would be both perfect and likely disastrous and there was something in Luka's expression that suggested he wanted to see it... Not that Luka and Efreet had ever really started to get along. But Efreet didn't try to actively kill Luka, at least...

Luka leaned back against the wall and lit a cigarette a few inches from a no-smoking sign. Neo closed his eyes and for a moment, they weren't in a crowded hotel in Canada at a magic conference. No, they were home, in Luka's workroom, with Luka flipping through a book looking for some reference or other while Neo tried to remember ingredients...

He exhaled and smiled. "I think I'm okay."

"I know," Luka replied. A decade had barely changed him-- a silver hair or two, but still a fondness for buckles and mesh. Neo would never complain. He...

Long ago, he'd gotten used to the taste of Luka's kisses. Smoky, spiced with magic, and positively electric. 

"Go get 'em," Luka said once he'd stepped back. He looked proud of himself, as usual. Neo smiled anyway... Luka was Luka was Luka, after all. 

And Neo was sure he could take on the world, even if he'd stumbled a bit during his speech. People wanted to listen to him and learn from him. People who were like how he'd been before Luka had accepted him. 

He understood... 

Smiling, Neo took a deep breath and started towards the door. It had been a good speech, after all.

He could do this. 

Though he wasn't sure he could ever make it look as easy as Luka did.


End file.
